


Donatus

by Lets_Summon_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Summon_Sebastian/pseuds/Lets_Summon_Sebastian
Summary: There has always been something peculiar about the Holmes children, especially Eurus. She could make anyone, with the exception of her family, do anything She wished.Sherlock and Molly's child is something else entirely.Parentlock, Sherlolly, and season 4 spoilers.





	1. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

"You say it." Molly spoke finally. "Go on, you say it first." She had no idea what had taken a hold of her, and she wasn't sure if she liked it. 

"What?" Sherlock asked from the other line.

"Say it. Say it like you mean it." If she was going down, then she'd be damned if she didn't take him with her. 

After a short pause she heard it. 

"I- I love you." He spoke slowly. But what was unexpected was what he said next. 

"I love you." This time it was stronger and more confident, as if admitting a truth. If only, she though before releasing a sob she had been choaking back. 

In turn, she leaned closer to the phone, as if to whisper a secret in his ear. "I love you." Before she could stop the words that followed were out of her throat and passing her lips. 

"I'm pregnant." Then the line went dead.   
Molly let the phone slip from her fingers where it landed on the kitchen floor. She knew she had to tell him, but she had never in her wildest dreams thought it would be like this. 

Before she could stop herself Molly had slid down the counter and drawn her knees to her chest crying. How could this had happened? It had been one time.  
One time. Sherlock had come to her flat in disarray. He had come to her and pulled her face to his, eagerly kissing her with abandon. One thing led to another and soon they had found themselves in her bed, their bodies pressed together, moving in a rhythm old as time itself. When she had awoke, Sherlock was already gone. Neither of them had spoken about it after words, choosing to pretend it never happened instead. But now that there was living proof of their coupling, she doubted either could pretend it never happened. 

Abortion was out of the question for Molly, and she couldn't find it in herself to want to give up the baby for adoption. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted this baby. Molly wouldn't force Sherlock to be there for their child. But she didn't know what Sherlock wanted, he had changed so much over the years, and now he was a generally kind person. 

After a while Molly fell asleep in her position on the floor, sleeping through eight texts and three missed calls. Before she knew it she was shaken awake by a dark figure hovering over her. 

"Molly? Molly! Come, please wake up." She vagualy reonized the voice as Sherlock's. 

"Sherlock?" She mumbled before she was pressed to his chest in a tight hug. 

"Wha?" She mumbled sleepily. 

"Shhh," Sherlock sushed her. "Let's get you to bed." 

She was barely aware of being placed in bed. When she woke up Molly was surprised to wake up snuggled close to Sherlock. 

When she looked up she found him staring at her with his multi coloured eyes. She sat up and he follwed suit, still looking deeply into her eyes. 

"Will you let me explain?" He asked quietly, to which Molly simply nodded. 

"I suppose I should start with my sister, Eurus. Even from the begening she was different. Yes, she was like Mycroft and I, but better. She could tell someone to do something, and they'd do it. It never worked on Mummy, Daddy, Mycroft, or I. But others, most definetly. 

She told my best friend to go to the bottom of the well, and stay there. No one heard him, so of course he died. I never had a dog named redbeard. It was a cover I made in my head, as a coping method. That was before she burned our estate to the ground. After that Uncle Roody had her put into an asylem. Which to say also burned to the ground…

None the less, she was again moved, this time to Sherrinford, which is where what I'm about to tell you all happened. Eurus sought to put John, my brother, and I through several tests, and one of them was the reason I called you. My sister told me she had a bomb placed in your flat," at this Molly's eyes widened in alarm. "Don't fear, though after I put you to bed I searched the place high and low but found nothing before I slipped back into bed with you…" he cleared his through before continuing. "Anyway, I had to get you say 'I love you' in two minuets of less, or Eurus threatened to blow you up." Sherlock was silent for a moment before placing a hand on her cheek. 

"I meant what I said, you know. I do love you. Deeply, and I'll admit I never said anything because I had no idea what I was feeling. I came to you because I needed you. More than I've ever needed any drug before in my life. You are my new addiction, and I rave you Molly, because I love you." After his speech Molly simply looked him in the eye and said,

"Took you long enough, you stupid git." Before kissing him.

After he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers. "Is it true?" He whispered. "Are you really…?" Sherlock asked.

Molly nodded before replying. "Yes. I'd been getting ill every morning for the past week before I bought the test. I took three. All came out possitive, I'm pregnant."

"Your keeping it?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. 

Sherlock smiled and began to place his hand on her stomach, but stopped himself to ask, "May I?" 

At Molly's nod he pressed his hand to her still flat stomach. "I want to be here for our child Molly. Would you let me do that? " Sherlock said.

Molly smiled and wiped away the few tears that had escaped and told him yes. Of course she wanted him with her to raise their son or daughter. 

He brought his hand to her cheek and looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to be a father." Molly nodded at him. "I'm scared." He admitted. 

"Me to Sherlock. I'm going to be a mum. But we still have time to prepare." She told him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug and burying her face in his neck.

"We're going to be parents." He spoke softly. Molly smiled. "Yes, we are Sherlock. You and I."


	2. Sometimes the Wrong Choice Will Bring You To The Right Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rash decisions? Maybe, maybe not.

Molly finished squeezing the lemon into her tea and sat down at the table across from Sherlock, staring into his own tea. Suddenly his hand flew across the table and grabbed hers. 

"Move in with me." He said.

"What?" Molly asked, surprised. 

"If we're going to raise a child together, it would be ideal to live together, would it not?" Sherlock asked sheepily. 

"No, no. It is prefered, but are you sure Baker St has room for as family? Besides where will you preform your expirements and talk to clients wihout worry of a kid suddenly running up and interupting?" Molly replied. 

"True." Sherlock said.

"What if," Molly began. "We could find a house somewhere and lie there, but you can keep Baker St as a place for your job?" She compromised. 

 

"That would work… Do you have an obgyn?" Sherlock asked.

"No, not yet. Though I should probably get one soon." Molly comented. 

"hmmm. Do you love me Molly?" Sherlock asked quietly. 

"What?" Molly asked, taken aback from the question.

"Do- do you really I love me." He repeated. 

Molly reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "You know I do Sherlock."

"Mary me." Sherlock was still staring down. 

"I- what?" She said, releasing his hand and drawing back. 

"Mary me." He said, now looking her directly in her eyes. 

"I- I'm sorry." Molly said before getting up and swiftly making her way to her room. Once there she closed the door and wrapped her arms around her middle and took deep breaths to ward off a panic attack.

Why on earth did he want her to mary him. She had wanted to beleive him all morning. But he was acting most un-Sherlock like. This was all some cruel joke, Sherlock saw her as nothing other than a exspecting mother, an emotional, unstable mess. Of course he would conduct expirements. 

It was about two hours later when Sherlock knocked on her door. At this point Molly had stopped her pacing and was sitting on the stool of her vanity. She looked up when the door slowly opened. Not to her surprise Sherlock stepped in. 

"Molly?" He asked quietly. She could see his adam's bob as he swallowed. 

"I've been thinking," He started. 

Surley he must've realized what having a child would be like, and was backing out, Molly thought. She sniffed and looked at the ground. 

"It's okay Sherlock. I understand, you don't have to and I won't force you to, either." She spoke.

"What? No, I was going to say, I'd been thinking and have no clue what I might've said to offend you Molly. I'm not going to leave you or this baby. I'm going to be here, and if you don't just tell me. I'll leave if you ask." 

"I don't want you to go." She admitted. "But I don't want you to feel obliged to be here if you don't want to. I just beg of you, don't make this a cruel expirement. Please Sherlock, let this be real." 

"Molly, Molly, Molly." He said, kneeling down in front of her. "Would I have asked if I didn't mean it? I want to be with you, now and as long as you'll have me. I'm know I'm an arse, but please, if the past days expirience showed me anything, it's how much I need you in my life." 

Before he could react, Molly had tackled him and they were sprawled out on the floor.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She repeatidly told him. Suddenly Molly sat up and looked at him. "That was a true and proper propolsal speech Sherlock, but we haven't even dated, and you want to get married?"

Sherlock sat up to where she was stradling his lap. "Molly, we've known each other for years, and I don't want to wait longer before I can call you mine."

"I don't want to wait, either." She said before kissing him. 

Molly pulled back and took his face in her hands. "I really hope you know what you're doing Sherlock. I'll not let you play with my heart again." 

"I promise Molly. I'm so sorry for all the things I've said or done. If it's of any concilation to you," He said, reaching a hand up to knead one of her breasts, "Though they are small, they are perfectly porportionate to your frame."

With that Sherlock began attacking her neck and throat with his toungue. He picked her up and carried her across the room to her bed and laid her down.

"Will you let me show you how much I adore you, Molly Hooper?" He said, his voice husky.

"Yes." She gasped. 

His lithe hands slowly reached under her shirt to pull it over her head and un-clasp her bra. He wasted no time in removing both of their clothing, leaving them completely exposed to one another. 

"I love you, I love you." He whispered over and over again as he moved against her. 

After they were both spent he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her head. 

"Marriage, Sherlock. Marriage and a child." Molly said. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, surprising as it is. I want this, you and our child. Mummy and Daddy will be thrilled. They've been pestering for years."

For some reason this made Molly laugh. "In all the years I've known you, Sherlock Holmes, I'd never thought the day would come." 

"Now you sound like Mummy." Sherlock said, his pout audible. 

"I should hope so, I though I was only expecting one child, but here soon it appears I'll have two!" Molly laughed. 

"Are you saying I'm childish?" Sherlock asked. 

"Why yes, yes I am." Molly said turning to lay her head on his chest. 

"Hmmm." She could hear the rumble deep in his chest from her current position. 

"I can't promise you'll always be safe. There will always be those who will seek to harm me through you and our child, but what I can promise is I will always try my hardest to protect both of you." He said.

"Save it for your vows." She said sleepily. 

Sherlock chuckled and pulled the covers up around them before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Puer vel Puella?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some experiments are okay.

"Boy or Girl?" Sherlock asked as they where cuddling on the couch watching crap-telly one night. 

"Are you asking which I want the baby to be?" Molly questions. 

"No, it's a sort of expirement." Sherlock answered. 

"Sherlock, what are the rules about conducting experiments on your pregnant fiance?" Molly warned. 

"No, no. Not that kind of experiment. It is said the mother can tell the sex of the baby before it's born. I simply wish to know if that is true. I thought is was rather harmless." He explained. 

"Oh, well in that case I think the baby is going to be a littler boy with your hair and eyes." Molly answered. 

"I'd rather hoped for a daughter." Sherlock said softly. 

"Can't you just deduce it?" Molly laughed. 

"Not sure I want to. We'll know soon though, won't we." He looked down and rubbing the small bump protruding under her t-shirt. 

Molly smiled contently and leaned into him. 

"Sherlock, you need to understand something." Molly said quietly, to which Sherlock hummed in response. 

"As I get further along into this pregnancy my hormos will get all out of wack, and I will, undoublty be overly emotional. I now your not good with emotions, but please just bare with me, okay?" Molly begged.

"I promised Molly. I understand, in fact there is a direct scientific link between pregnancy and the endocrine's release of hormones causing preg-" "Sherlock. Please. I'm trying to watch the telly" Molly cut him off.

He stiffled a laugh and pulled her closer.

The next morning when Sherlock woke up he found Molly pouting by her vanity. 

"Molly?" Sherlock asked. "What's wrong?" 

"I have to go to work and I have nothing to wear but t--shirts! Not to mention I Mike is forcing me to take pregnancy leave due to the chemicles I work with. This is my last day. At least until the baby is a year old." She complained. 

"I have and idea." Sherlock said and got up to go to her closet. Once there he pulled out a blue button down with white bicycles on it and a black belt with an elastic band. "Here." He said simply. 

Molly put on the shirt and placed the belt on top of the small bump, giving the shirt a more fitted look. 

"Have a good day." Sherlock said as he kissed her head when she was leaving. He turned to put his coat on. 

"Where are you going?" Molly asked. 

"Out." He said simply. With that he turned and left. 

Once Molly was at St. Bart's she said hi to Mike and went on her way down to the morgue. She picked up a file and read about her next patient. Her name was Sierra Maria Rose Filfort. Death due to a tumor in her brain. As Molly read on she felt her heart go out to the dead girl. She hadn't been able to aford chemotheripy or and other treatment. But she had held through till the end, and a painful last few months that must've been. She was off and on the streets with no pain killers for her headaches or any medicine at all. 

After Molly finished her atopsy two men came down to take her body. 

"If you don't mind my asking, where is her family?" Molly questioned. 

"She has none." One answered in a gruff voice. "She's going to an unmarked I'm 'fraid." The second said with a thick scottish acent. 

"Would you mind if I came?" Molly asked. 

"Just hurry." The gruff one said. 

Thus was how Molly found herself standing in front of an unmarked cement headstone at the cemitary. A quick look around found no one watching so she pulled out the permanet marker she'd filched from work. Kneeling down she wrote Sierra Maria Rose Filfort. She never knew the girl so she had no idea what she was like, so she opted to write the words her father told her after her mother had passed. 

"God has gained a beautiful angel in his choir." 

Smiling at her handy work Molly drew a rose before turning and leaving, telling herself she'd return. Once she got home she found Sherlock sitting on her couch with his brow furrowed adorably. He looked up from his computer screen when he heard her enter. 

"After you've put your bag up come here, would you?" He asked. 

"Sure." Molly said as she passed him and entered her room. She put her bag on the hook by the door and turned around and gasped. On the bed where several shirts and a few pair of pants, all materindy wear. 

"Oh, Sherlock, you didn't have to!" Molly said as she came back into the living room and sat next to him. 

"Hmmm, it appears my meddlesome brother has figured out we're expecting."

"What?" Molly asked.

"He's found us a house about in the suburbs." He handed her the computer. 

"It looks lovely. But can we afford it?" Molly said.

"By meddlesome, I mean he's already purchased it and has it paid off." Sherlock said solemnly. 

"Oh, how sweet. We'll have to thank him." Molly said and kissed his cheek. Sherlock only groaned in response. 

"I assure you the only thing he'll want is to see his niece or nephew." He said.

"Of coarse he can. Sherlock he's your brother." Molly laughed. 

"But-but-but-" Sherlock stuttered. 

Molly laughed again and left to go prepare dinner.

"Sherlock?" she called.

"Yes, Molly?" Sherlock said as he entered the kitchen. 

"Would you help make supper?" Molly pleaded. "I just need you to cut those potatoes and put them in the pan." 

"Of coarse." As he cut the potatoes he would steal glances at Molly working on a salad. Of course working with knife and not paying attention is never a good idea. Suddenly Sherlock felt a sting on his finger and looked down to see he had managed to cut himself. 

"Uh, Molly?" At this she looked over and laughed before grabbing a first aid kit from on top of the fridge. 

"Maybe you should pay attention to what your doing and not me." Molly said and Sherlock turned bright red. Taking a wet flannel she wiped the blood off his finger before she applied ointment. Next she wrapped a bandaid around the cut before kissing it. 

"There, all better." She said than turned and threw away the potatoes his blood had gotten on away and put the rest in the pan with olive oil and rose-mary. 

Despite himself Sherlock found himself smiling. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest. Even he couldn't deny it, he was utterly in love with Molly Hooper. And that terrified him.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend Sarah. Yeah, you. You know who you are. :P -брэюнна

Molly looked at the clock and sighed. It was 11:40. Sherlock was supposed to be home from his case by now. He'd been out of town for about three days now. Sudenly her phone rang causing her to jump. Molly looked to see the caller ID was Sherlock. 

"Molly?" He asked when she picked up.

"Yes, Sherlock, what is it?"

"Listen, I know I said I was going to back tonight, but this case is going to take a littler longer. I'll be back to tomorrow." He said. 

"What time?" Molly asked, as she felt her heart drop. 

"I'm not going to be able to make it…" 

"Oh… ok."

"I'm so sorry." Was all he said.

Molly looked down and sniffed. 'Damn pregnancy hormones. 

"We could always reshcedule." Molly offered. 

"No, I don't want to wait any longer. Besides, I'd rather hear it from you than some doctor."

"Alright then. I miss you." Molly said whistully. 

"I know. I'll be home soon." Sherlock said. "I have to go now."

"Okay, I love you." Molly said. 

"Love you too." 

After the line went dead Molly sat down in her chair. Tomorrow was an ultra-sound appointment. But not just any normal appointment. They were suppost to find out the sex of their child. Molly put her hand on her bump. Oh how Sherlock wanted a little girl. Of course he'd said he'd love the child either way, but a girl was in his interest. 

Luckily she remembered to set the alarm on her phone, or she would've no doubt slept past the appointment. She got up took a shower and got dressed. Once she made it to the obgyn Molly was directed to a seat in the waiting area.

"Molly Hooper?" She looked up from the magazine she was holding to see a nurse standing by the door to the back. Getting up she walked over to the woman. 

"Right this way." 

Molly followed her back to a room wear the nurse sat her down on the table and took her vitals. 

"I understand we're going to find out the sex of the baby today, correct?" 

"Yes." Molly said. 

"If you don't mind me asking where is the lucky man?" The nurse asked kindly. 

"He's working out of town and wasn't able to make it back by now, unfortunatly." Molly responded. 

After a few more moments of idle chat the nurse left leaving Molly to await the doctor alone. 

It was about fifteen minuets later a kind looking middle aged woman came in, whom Molly could only assume was the doctor. 

"Hello, Ms. Hooper, I'm Doctor Markus. I understand you wish to know the sex of your child this week, am I correct?" Doctor Markus asked. 

"Yes." Molly said and couldn't help the smile that snuck it's way onto her lips. 

"Well, we'll see what we can do for you." With that the doctor sat down on her stool and began preparing the ultra-sound machine. 

"I'm just going to apply some of this," She said gesturing to a lotion like tube in her hands. "so it may feel a littler cold." Of course being in for multiple ultra-sounds Molly already knew this. 

After a while of looking at the baby and silence, on both parties parts, Doctor Markus finally spoke. "Congradulations!"

Molly smiled and couldn't wait to tell Sherlock. 

After the appointment Molly couldn't resist going out and buying a few little clothing items, one of which she put in a gift box. 

It was later that evening that Molly got a call from Lestrade. Sherlock had been shot on the case and was being transfered from the hospitel in Bristol to St. Bart's. 

"I'm on my way." She told Lestrade as she hung up. As she got her stuff around her attention was caught by the gift box on the table. Swallowing she grabbed the box before hailing a cab to St. Bart's. She met Greg outside the hostpitle as Sherlock was being moved in. 

"How bad is it?" Molly asked worriedly. 

"Shot to the abdomin. Honestly, if John wasn't there…" The look Lestrade gave her with that was enough to say what went unsaid. 

Molly felt her eyes tearing up and put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my." She whispered. 

"The Bristol police force rang me up and told me everything. He was chasing their guy and the purpitrator turned his gun on Sherlock and opened fire. The caught him though, so he's being charged with attempted man slaughter on top of his previous charges. The doctors in Bristol said Sherlock will be fine, just wanted to move him closer to home." Greg explained.

"Excuse me? Mrs. Holmes?" Molly turned to the young nurse who'd tapped her arm. "You're husband wants you, if you'll follow me." 

"Sherlock? Oh, yes." Molly said flustered and followed the girl. 

Once she was alone in Sherlock's room she turned to him. "Mrs. Holmes?" She smirked. 

"Well, they did bring you here faster than if I said my girlfriend or fiance." He said and they both chuckled, which turned into wincing for Sherlock. 

"Are you okay?" Molly asked, worry covering her features. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured her.

"Okay," Molly said doubtedly. 

"Molly. I'll be fine. Besides, isn't there happier news you should be telling me?" Sherlock asked. 

This brought a smile back to Molly's face as she reached into her bag and pulled out the gift box. 

"Here, open it." She commanded. Molly watched as Sherlock opened the box and pulled out the tiny dress. 

"A dress?" 

Molly laughed at the look of confusion on Sherlock's face. 

"You're going to get that littler girl you've always wanted, silly." Molly told him. At this a smile crept up on Sherlock's face. 

"A littler girl…" He kept smiling. "What was your grandmother's full name, I understand she came from Russia, correct?" Sherlock asked. 

"What?" 

"I've always liked Russian names." Sherlock continued. 

"Oh! Well, I don't remember how to say here russian name, she changed it when she migrated here. I do know how to write it in cryllic though, I saw her papers and things when I went through it after Mum died. Here, I'll write it out… Can you read Russian?"

"Da." Sherlock answered. 

"Here," Molly said handing the paper to Sherlock who took it. 

Аляска Николаевна Мучной

"Alyaksa Nikilaevna Muchnoy? I do believe her first name would translate to Alaska… I kind of like that. Keeps up with the tradition of strange Holmes names… that's for sure." Sherlock said. 

"Alaska? I like it, though can we keep the Russian spelling, in memory of my Grandmother?"

"Sure." Sherlock yawned. 

"I'm going to leave and let you sleep. I'll bet you'll be out by tomorrow. See you." Molly said as she kissed his head and left. 

"Love you Molly." Sherlock mumbled sleepily. "I never told you when we were on the phone… then I almost died." 

"It's alright, Sherlock." Molly said. 

After she left his room she checked her watch to see is was only 5:30. As she looked up Molly saw a sleek black care pull up in front of her. She rolled her eyes and opened the door to get in. 

"Hullo, Mycroft." 

"Hello, Ms. Hooper. I'm off to visit some family, and they've requested to meet you." Upon seeing Molly's face Mycroft continued. "No, it isn't Mummy and Daddy." At this the relief was visible on her face. 

Soon they were at an airfield and a hellicopter sat on a take off pad. 

"Ms Hooper," Mycroft said and led her to the helicopter. 

When they landed they where on a windy island and it was almost sunset. Molly followed Mycroft into a big concrete building where they wound their way down and to a door. As it opened it revealed a woman in white clothing with way brown hair. 

"Aww, Mycroft. You've brought my Williams betrothed?" She said in a smooth voice. 

"Indeed. Eurus this is Molly, Molly, Eurus."


	5. Chapter 5

"Y- your Eurus!" Molly said, she could feel her heart pounding. 

"Yes, well I would apologies about the whole bomb-threat-I-love-you thing… but I'm really not." Eurus said with a smooth voice. 

"What?" Molly said, taken aback. 

"I was never going to kill you, relax. Sherlock just needed a push. He needs you Molly. You're good for him, and vice versa."

"We're getting married." Molly blurted out.

"I know. Best of wishes. But that's not why you're here." Eurus said. 

"Why am I here?" Molly questioned. 

"I asked you here so I may warn you. About your child. We Holmes's are very different. You know Sherlock, rather intimatley, and you've clearly met Mycroft. But they're nothing. You've just met me. I never asked to be this way, and wish it upon no one." It was about this time Molly noticed Mycroft seemed to have left. 

"Wish what on no one?" Molly said.

"This." Eurus replied, pointing to her head. "All this knowing how and when and why. Being able to control people through my voice… every had to dance around your words like walking on eggshells Molly?" 

Before she could stop herself Molly answered. "No. well sometimes. Around Sherlock…" 

"It's a constant for me. If I tell a man to jump off a bridge, he will do so. And all because I told him too. That's why I'm warning you, Molly. You're child could be like me. She could be very… persuasive or maybe something else, but I do caution you. Know what you're getting into, having a Holmes child. 

"But Sherlock-" Molly began. 

"His deductions? No one could ever see that much in a glance. It's his cover story, Molly. He doesn't deduce it, my little brother just knows. He can look at you and know you deepest secret." Eurus explained. 

"But what about Mycroft… is he… like…?" To be honest Molly had no clue what she was even asking.

"He is always one step ahead of everyone else. In fact he has already calculated I would be telling you this." 

Molly stood in her spot in silence for what felt like an eternity. 

"You should get home. I'd hate for Sherlock to be missing you. Give him my love will you?" Eurus said setting down a violin Molly hadn't even realized she had been playing. 

"I- thank you." Molly stuttered as she turned to leave. 

"Your welcome, Mrs. Holmes." Eurus said and returned to her violin. 

Once Molly returned to Baker St she found Sherlock in his chair. 

"Sherlock! What are you doing? Why aren't you in the hospital?" She all but shouted. 

"Relax Molly. They released my after some pestering and assuring that my 'wife' was a doctor. " Sherlock said calmly. 

"But you've just been shot!!!" Molly exclaimed. "Besides I don't treat the living! Good grief!" She was going into histarics now. 

"Molly?" Sherlock said getting up from the chair, ignoring the pain from his wound, and went to comfort his sobbing fiance. "Molly, Molly. Look at me. I'm fine. Yes, it is painful, but I don't care about that right now."

"You could've died!" She sobbed throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck.

"Molly, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be here, always here." Sherlock assured her. 

After a few minuets Molly's sobs turned to hick ups and then to silence. 

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she wiped the remaining dampness from her eyelids. 

"There's nothing to apologize for. I understand I've put you under a lot of stress, and I find it is I, who needs to apologise." 

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed." She sniffled. 

"You know I can't. But I can promise to try to be the best I can." 

'That's all I need." Molly whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. "Now, go and lie down, you, you've been shot and need to rest." 

Molly chuckled to herself as he grumbled something before disappearing down the hall to their room.What was she going to do with him. 

"Please, don't be a carbon copy of your father." She spoke to her stomach before turning to the kitchen to make herself some tea.


End file.
